


Another Way

by imgilmoregirl



Series: Family Hope [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: S1-2 AU One-Shot: Long ago the Blue Fairy promised Gideon that he would see his parents again, but there’s been 28 years and they still need to find their way back. (The Dark One’s Boy follow up)





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> To everyone who wanted this little sequel, thank you for reading and leaving your kind words.

Gideon used to hide from the nuns. Mother Superior wasn't too good in keeping him at her sight, so whenever he could take the chance, he would disappear in the town. Granny's was always his favorite place to go, because Ruby always helped him scape for a longer time than he would get trying to do that alone, and she always gave him cookies with iced tea. And there it was where Gideon had been that entire afternoon, sit by Henry's side, eating his snack while looking down to his friend's big book of fairytales.

"Do you want to know a secret?" The Mayor's son asked him.

"Yes!"

"Everybody in this town is a character from this book, but they are all cursed, so they don't remember who they are." Henry told him in a confidential tone.

The little boy's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? So who are we?"

"We are not in the book."

"But you said the whole town were and we are a part of it."

Henry agreed, flipping to the next page. "Yeah, but are not in any of these stories. I'm not, because I'm the Saviour's son and she is only a baby in here."

"What about me? Is my mama a baby in there too?'

"I don't know. There isn't much kids in those tales and none of the ones I read about, fit you, Gideon."

A sad expression took over the younger boy’s face. He usually didn’t show that, but deep inside he always asked himself why he didn’t have a family. Most nights, when Gideon laid his head on his pillow and felt asleep, he dreamed crazy things about an imaginary family he never had. In those dreams, he lived in a big castle, on a place where magic was real and he had a mother and a father.

Whenever he dreamed about them, they were always the same: a beautiful woman wearing a pretty blue dress and a strangely funny man, whose skin were made of scales and the eyes remembered him of some sort of crocodile’s. They were very lovable and Gideon was always very happy. Until he woke up and realize that nothing of this was real.

“Do you think I’m not in the book, because there my parents didn’t wanted me too, just like here?” He asked.

“Oh, no! I think you must be special and should’ve been some sort of secret there. Maybe your parents had send you away to protect you, just like Snow White did with my mom.”

“Really?” Gideon liked that scenario, it sounded way better than been abandoned for not being loved.

“Yeah. You’ll see, when I find my mom and she breaks the curse, your parents will come running back to you.” Henry said with conviction, smiling to his friend, trying to give him something to believe in.

“Can we read _The Beauty And The Beast_ now? It is my favorite.”

“Sure, it’s a good one.”

* * *

 

For 28 years, Mr. Gold only had memories of one lost son. Baelfire. And for 28 years he missed the fact that his younger boy was for some reason living in a convent with those damn fairies, with Belle completely out of picture. He had no idea of what should have happened with her in their realm to separate mother and son during the curse, making her disappear so suddenly, but he was willing to find out.

He had been awake just for a few moments since his path crossed with the Savior’s, but he already had so much to do that he was feeling dizzy. The only thing Gold knew for sure is that his first step should be getting Gideon back.

He went to the convent, even though it was already late.

Rumplestiltskin entered the place, with as much disgust as he could feel. He hated fairies. Their mere presence was enough to get him troubled, but now knowing that they had his son, he was plently mad and walked through the yards thinking about the best way of confronting Mother Superior without sounding like a crazy man. For all the effects, he still was only Mr. Gold, a perfectly normal shop owner.

His cane trembled and almost made him fell to the floor, when something hit it. Gold looked down to see a colorful ball rolling on the ground. The boy appeared a moment later, running to chase the thing. "Be careful with that." He advised the child.

"Sorry." Gideon said and Rumple found himself lost in memories. That was his son. His amazing boy, who loved reading and doing magic. "Are you here for the rent?" The child's voice took him back to the reality.

Always smart, even only being five, he already knew such things as the fact that Mr. Gold would just came to the convent to collect his rent, not more.

"Actually, no. I need to talk to Mother Superior. Do you know where she is, Gideon?"

"Probably at her office." He grabbed the ball and sat on the floor, rolling it at his side. "Is she in trouble?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mother Superior. Is she in trouble with you?" Gideon reformulated. "The last time you came for talk, you made one of the nuns cry."

Then, Rumplestiltskin understood one thing: the person he was in Storybrooke had nothing to do with the loving father Gideon had known at the Enchanted Forest. Not only his son was totally unaware that they were related, but also thought he was a horrible man, who made nuns cry in his free time. He couldn't walk on Mother Superior's office and reclaim the boy. No, that wouldn't stand.

"Oh, I didn't intend to." He told Gideon, but his son wasn't looking at his face. "I think I can come back another time, it's pretty late."

"Yeah." The boy muttered.

Everything Rumplestiltskin wanted was to take him away, however he knew it was not the right time to do so. After the curse was broken, he could tell his boy the truth, but for now he should concentrate in finding his Belle, so when Gideon remembered about his past, he could get his mama back too.

"I'm going then, goodnight Gid."

"Goodnight, Mr. Gold."

* * *

 

Rumplestiltskin and Belle stood in front of the convent, many hours after the curse was broken. Both were desesperated to see their son again but none of them had the courage to enter the place just yet. Gideon had been alone for 28 years and the feeling in their hearts was failure.

"Do you think he hates us?" Belle asked in a weak voice.

"No." Rumple assured. "He always knew how much we loved him and he will understand that we didn't left him because we wanted to."

"I hope so."

Wrapping his fingers around hers, he led them to the insides of the convent, walking towards the Mother Superior's office. There it was a chaos of confused fairies speaking all at the same time, while Blue looked at them tiredly.

"I am very sorry to interrupt," he started. "But I believe you have something that it's mine."

"Rumplestiltskin." The Blue Fairy said in a cold greeting. "Belle, it's good to see you are fine."

"Thank you, Blue, but where is my son?"

"He must be on his room. I took him there when the curse broke, he was asking about you two." She said, passing by the agitated fairies.

"Blue where are you going?" One of them asked. "There are things we need to discuss."

"I'll be back in a minute."

She led them to a hallway full of doors and opened the one closest to the end. It was small, simple, with a twin-sized bed and a wardrobe. Nothing more, not even the person who should be there.

"Where the hell is him?" Rumplestiltskin shout at the fairy.

"I - I don't know, I left him here half an hour ago!"

"Yeah, and apparently, you lost him again. Good job, _Mother Superior._ '

"What do you mean with _again_?" Belle demanded.

Giving the Blue Fairy an annoyed glance and still holding Belle’s hand in his, he rubbed their fingers together to calm her down. "This useless woman lost Gideon many times during the curse. She is incapable of keeping a child on her sight, and it seems he is very good at hiding around town."

"You should be thanking me for keeping him safe when you couldn't." Blue replied angrily at him.

Rumple had another clever answer for her, but looking at Belle, he saw those teary eyes that showed how her motherly heart already aching with concern. "We need to find our boy." She said in a low voice.

"We are going to, sweetheart, don't worry. I think I have an idea of where he might be." Rumple said. "Let's go, there is nothing we could possibly need in here now."

"I can help." Blue offered.

"Oh, no, dearie. You've done enough."

Twisting his hand in the air, Rumplestiltskin made a purple cloud of smoke appear and take them to his shop. Immediately they heard a constant noise coming from the back and both rushed to behind the curtains, finding little Gideon sat by his father’s spinning wheel, making it roll as if he were back on the Dark Castle, turning straw into gold.

“Oh, my son!” Belle said in a gasp, broking into tears and taking the necessary steps to hold Gideon.

The boy looked at her with surprise before curling himself into her arms. “Mama! You’re safe!”

“Yes, sweetie, I am.” She said, kissing the top of his head. “I missed you so very much.”

“And so did I.” Rumplestiltskin spoke, sitting beside Belle to join their hug, enlacing his family for the first time in 28 years, remembering how happy they used to be before the curse. He almost couldn’t believe they were reunited.

“So what Henry said is true? We were really cursed? That’s why we are not in our castle?” Gideon questioned them.

Back on the Enchanted Forest, Rumple had told Belle everything about his plans with the curse and how it should work, but just now he realized he had completely forgot to talk to his son about it. The Dark One thought he would have more time for that, however, he never did.

“Yes, my boy.” He answered. “A curse brought us here and made us forget about our past, but now it is broken.”

A big smile appeared in Gideon’s lips. “Cool.”

Belle laughed, messing his hair up.

“What about I take the two of you home now?” Rumplestiltskin suggested. “This town is a chaos and if we stay here someone is probably going to bring their problems to us at some point. And that would be bad, because all I want today is to enjoy my family.”

“Can you purple smoke us to there?” Gideon requested with pleading eyes.

The man looked to his Belle, knowing that she never liked when he purple smoked them, only to receive a smile and soft nod that was everything he needed to take them home.

* * *

 

It had been about a week the curse broke and things were finally starting to settle down. Belle was getting used to this new world and was fascinated with every new thing she found, mostly for the technologies she could never dream about in the Enchanted Forest. Each day was a new adventure to her.

She got new clothes, learned how to access the internet, ate all kind of different foods and took her son to a place called _school_ in the morning, collecting him later and taking him home. Rumple showed her his shop and gave her a little tour around the town, presenting her to the members she didn’t have the opportunity to meet in the past. All of this was pretty incredible and she was glad that Rumplestiltskin had already begun to try finding a way to find Baelfire, but a little part of her, was missing having her lover not so occupied like he had been, since their reencounter.

Belle sighed, walking around the kitchen with a cup of tea in hands. Gideon was already sleeping and she was there waiting for Rumple, who once more was locked on the basement, doing magic. Taking the teapot, she refilled her cup and sat at one of the kitchen’s stools, swinging her feet nervously in the air, until the door opened and Rumplestiltskin entered the house.

“Hey, I thought you’d be sleeping.” He said.

“I was waiting for you.” She replied, stretching her arm to place the teacup at the sink.

Rumple walked towards her, getting close enough to ran a gentle hand on her face. “You didn’t need to.”

Breathing in, she leaned on his touch. “I did.”

Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers and catched her lips, his tongue making its way as she gave him entrance. Rumple’s hands gripped her thighs, pulling her closer and rubbing himself against her, what made a little moan scape from her. She needed him, they hadn’t been together like that since the night before he left the Dark Castle to make a deal with Cinderella and never came back. This whole week while sleeping by his side, all that Belle wanted has him to take her, and yet he didn’t.

They broke apart and Rumple kissed her jaw and then her neck, licking it before biting her skin, making the breathless Belle produce louder sounds of pleasure. “Make love to me.” She said in a pleading way. “I want you, Rumple.”

“Oh, Belle, sweetheart, I want you too.” His hands trailed between her legs and both of then groaned in anticipation. “Bedroom?”

“No, forget the bedroom. Take me right here.”

Taking off their clothes and joining their bodies as one, Rumplestiltskin did as she wished so.

* * *

 

"Excuse me?" The voice came from behind the counter.

Belle placed her book on Gideon's lap and rose from their spot on the library's floor, finding a man she had never seen before standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you are Belle, right?" He asked.

"That is me. Do I know you?"

The man seemed to be nervous, both his hands hidden inside the pockets of his jacket. "No." He shaked his head. "My name is Neal. I was told that you are my father's girlfriend."

Her jaw dropped. Rumplestiltskin had spent so many time working on finding his oldest boy, but when he finally did, after his trip to New York, they came back to Storybrooke barely speaking to each other, which had him hurtten. Belle knew that even the damage Hook had caused him, had no comparison with the broken heart Rumple got from knowing his son wasn’t willing to forgive him so soon. That’s why she hadn’t seen him until now. Baelfire was distant and Belle was constantly working on the library or home, taking care of her son. When she had arrived the shop after Cora’s death, he was already gone and she had no opportunity to meet him.

Gideon, who had peeked interest in the conversation, came to her side behind the counter, resting his forehead on her leg, while listening to their talk.

"Bae?" Belle gasped.

"I sincerely prefer Neal."

"Right, it's just I - I've spent a lifetime knowing you as Baelfire."

"My brother?" Gideon asked and got out from behind the counter, to face Neal, analysing the man.

"Oh, God, so it's true then? He really had another son?"

Belle caught her lower lip under her teeth and nodded to him.

"I thought you were smaller." Gideon pointed, making his half-brother laugh.

"Nice to meet you too, kiddo." He said, kneeling in front of the boy. "You can call me Neal."

"And you can call me Gideon. That's my name. Can you do magic?"

"Uh, no. You can?"

"Yeah. Do you want to see it?"

Even being happy only silently watching the brothers talking, this time Belle knew she needed to interrupt them. Only God knew what could happen if Gideon tried to make any kind of magic without his father around. Last month, he set their refrigerator on fire, in an attempt to make his yogurt appear on his hands.

"Gid, you better do this later." Belle said to her son. "I love this library and I would be really sad if you ruin the place."

"Please, mama, I won't ruin it."

Neal looked up to her. "Is he that powerful?"

"He is the son of the Dark One." Rumplestiltskin answered, entering the library. "Gideon inherited my magic. The power the dagger gave me."

"He doesn't look much dark." Neal said.

"Oh, he is not. Gideon's heart is full of Light, just like his mother's."

Standing up, Neal turned to face his father, but Gideon rushed to hold Rumple's good leg, a little jealous. That only made the older brother smile. "It seems you got a loving family."

"Indeed. And they were all willing to face a curse with me just to find you."

"I don't know the two of them, but I should say they are brave then."

Approaching the three Gold boys Belle dared to put a hand on her stepson's shoulder. "We wish to know you, Neal. You're a part of this family and we longed to meet you."

"Thanks, Belle."

"So, do you like hamburgers? Because Granny makes great ones and the diner is very near."

"I love hamburgers!" Gideon said.

Neal laughed again, thinking that this little brother of his was a pretty funny thing. "Me too, buddy. Papa is going to pay, right?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Of course I am."

Opening the door for them, he let his family pass, heading to Granny’s. Complete for the first time ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope you guys liked it and had a great time reading. My apologizes, if there is something wrong with my writing, because as you know, english is not actually my first language.


End file.
